Ira
is one of the members of the Selfish Trio. He is the youngest of the Trio. He appears in Episode 1 along with his partner, Marmo. Appearance Ira has light blue hair and olive eyes. Like the rest of the trio, he has bat wing-like objects behind his ears. He wears a red shirt cover with a purple jacket. History Ira is the first of the three villains to appear and calls out the crab Jikochuu at clover tower to cause enough trouble to lure out Cure Sword - the last known remaining Pretty Cure at the time. Once Sword appears he is interrupted by Marmo, who has created a second crab Jikochuu to try to destroy Sword herself. They are both foiled when Mana becomes Cure Heart. Ira continues to attack Cure Heart throughout the first few episodes and has been foiled by the emergence of both Cure Diamond and Cure Rosetta but continues to be active. Having Amnesia Leva and Gula were joking with him in the Selfish Trio's hideout, which made Ira leave in frustration. While traveling in the air, Ira got struck by a lightning bolt, causing him to fall in the sea. The next day, Rikka, along with Raquel were at the beach and found him, washed up on the shore, unconscious. Rikka, decided to helped him,despite knowing how dangerous he is. Suddenly when Ira woke up, he said that he didn't remember anything of what had happened or who he was, from this, Rikka then knew it was amnesia. Seeing the bad condition Ira was in, she took him to her home. Rikka cared for him, made food for him and also fed him. From this, Raquel became jealous. Rikka told her friends about what had happened and that Ira had amnesia. Once Aguri saw him, she transformed and tried to defeat Ira, however Rikka was protecting him, suddenly Gula came attacking them, Cure Ace left. While the girls tried to avoid Gula's attacks, Ira hit his head hard, leading to him regaining his memories. He knew he was bad, however this time he was in the Cures' side. He protected the Cures from Gula's punch by blowing them away. As he saw that the Cures were in good condition, Ira left. He went in a mysterious place, in which he took off his bandages, meaning that he had recovered from his injuries. Personality Ira has a playful personality. He acts mostly like a bratty kid and the trio call him a 'kid' at points due to this. He is also known for getting angry easily, as he does when Marmo uses the Jikochuu, which he created as a distraction so she could sneak up on Cure Sword. He often takes out his anger by bowling in the Selfish Trio's bowling alley hideout. But despite his flaws he has displayed a certain level of honor as seen in Episode 26 when he saves the Cures from Gula, though it is unknown whether it is because he was grateful for Rikka treating his injuries and helping him gain his memories back or whether it is because he has a crush on her which was pointed out by Marmo in episode 4. Relationship Hishikawa Rikka - Both were rivals. He called her angel and very glittery described by Marmo. Perhaps he has crush on Diamond but their relationship are unknown in the finale. Powers Ira, like the other members of the Selfish Trio, haves a power to turn people's selfish thoughts to monsters called Jikochuu. He can also create a bunch of tiny little purple colored daggers that he can throw to his enemies. He can also throw a powerful gust of wind at enemies. Trivia *He shares the same eyes and hair color with Marmo. *His voice actress, Tanaka Mayumi, voiced Rougela (Jynx) in Pokémon, Luffy in One Piece, Krillin in the the Dragon Ball series and Kanna Kirishima in Sakura Wars. :*Coincidently, his voice actress shares the surname "Tanaka" with Marmo's voice actress. *He is named for the Latin word for "wrath," one of the deadly sins. *He is currently the youngest villain, after Kiriya. *He is one of the villains to be good again, and protect the Cures. *He is the first member to use a dagger as a weapon. *It is unknown if Ira does have feelings for Cure Diamond although there have been many hints that he does. *He has the same necklace that Regina has. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Villains